The Odyssey of a Soldier
by Laengruk10001
Summary: AU. Booker, after a successful attack on the enemy, starts to miss home and even his beloved Elizabeth. He and other soldiers, including his friends, are relieved to go back to the US. However, things will not be easy. Will they make it home safe and sound from this odyssey or will they die and get swallowed by the darkness, force to rot for all of eternity
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to another Bioshock story. Today, I plan to create a story based on the story The Odyssey. I believe we saw the book in Elizabeth's hand when we first meet her in Bioshock Infinite. I already read the story and now I got an idea to create my own version of it. Of course, many things like the monsters from the book are going to have to be replaced since this story is not going to take place in Greek times. Now, let's get on with the story shall we."**

**Robert: Yes. Shall we.**

**Rosalind: Yes. Indeed.**

**Laengruk: Okay. Get out of here.**

**Robert: We should not get out of here.**

**Rosalind: You should get out of here. We're already in.**

**Laengruk: That doesn't- Never mind.**

Booker Dewitt, a gambler and a soldier, has been known to get himself into deep troubling situations. Now, he was really in it deep this time. Let's just say, now the US government wants him put in jail for what he has done. Now, you're wondering how this happened? Well, let's start rowing from here. A man dressed in a fancy suit comes in to have a little talk with Booker.

"Hello, Mr. Dewitt. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Adam Ryan. I believe you heard of me before."

"Yeah. You believe free market should not be controlled by the government and you are known to be obsessed with sea slugs." (A/N Get what I did there?)

"Yes. Thank you. Now let's get on from your side of the story. First, tell us who you are."

"My name is Booker Dewitt. Born in New York in 1874. Corporal of the 7th Cavalry Regiment and currently in the 7th Infantry Regiment. I have been known for gambling and drinking. Widow of Mrs. Dewitt and a deceased Anna Dewitt. I also served with the Pinkerton Agency until I was discharged."

"Good so far. Now tell us what has happened so far."

"No. I won't do it."

"Really, because I beg to differ. You want us to bring Elizabeth in here with you? Answer the question."

"Fine. After 1912 is when the countries in Europe were growing tensions. Next thing you know is that the great war begins. So, many men went to fight. Foreigners who couldn't join the national army in France joined the FFL, The French Foreign Legion. By 1917, the US enters the war. I chose to enlist in the 7th Infantry Regiment. I could have joined the Marines, but I think those guys as major jackasses. Moving on, I went through training, about a week of it, and before you know it, we found ourselves in the Argonne Forest. The battle there was part of a final offensive to crush the Germans after their Spring Offensive. Why we weren't doing anything, we usually hanged out when the Germans aren't gunning us down. Meanwhile, while they were doing something else, I was busy writing back letters to the states. You can probably guess who they were for."

October 1918

_My sweet Elizabeth, the months have taken its toll. It has been one year since the US entered the great war. I signed up in 1918 in January and now it has been several months since I have saw you. I know you're mad for leaving you to go to war, but you don't have to worry about it. One day, when the war ends and we return home, I will settle down with you and even start a family. On the front lines, we have taken casualties. Most of them were young men who had a family or a special girl waiting for them to come home. They were going to be filled with disappointment and sadness when they get a visit from military men delivering the news. The boys that did survived have suffered through pain and horror as they watch their friends die and even more gruesome scenes. I just hope we can all make it out of here alive before we all start to lose our sanity._

_From Booker Dewitt, Corporal, 7th Infantry Regiment._

Booker leaves to go regroup with the others, leaving his bunker. He enters the trench to see how the other soldiers were doing. Most of them were covered in mud and dust from the fighting. Others were either lying in the trench dead with sheets covering them or are being helped by the medics. The captain who is leading them comes.

"Okay, listen up. We have orders to try and push the Germans back from the forest. Once we have pushed them back, they will start to lose the war. Gentleman, prepare for the final days of the war. Although, we don't know how long this offensive will last, we hope to have surrendering Germans and retreating German forces. Get your gear ready and be awake. We will move at 1600 hours."

From there, the men started preparing the weapons, preparing for the fight. Booker goes up to one of his friends who served with him during Wounded Knee.

"So, this is how things end, Nathan?"

"What do you mean?"

"The war."

"I guess so. You heard the captain."

"What will you do once you get back home?"

"I guess hang with the wife and kids. I should really hang out with them more. How about you? You going to start a family?"

"I don't know. We just have to find out."

The two continue to have a conversation until it has come time to move out.

"Alright boys, lets get a move on. The faster we do this, the faster we can push those bastard back. We keep moving and don't stop for anything. Are we clear?"

The soldiers all agreed. Simply by saying 'yes sir'.

"Good. Now lets move." As soon as they have gotten out from the trench, they are all met by machine gun and mortar fire. Most of them are killed while the others ran for cover. The only cover they would find are mountains of dirt that were only limited cover for the rounds of machine gun fire. As they continue charging at the Germans, they are met with heavy resistance from them. A large group of Germans opened fire on them with their rifles from their dug trench. The squad of the 7th continue moving on, but are losing many men as they came close to machine gun fire. When they finally got close to a good distance, they threw grenades at one of the machine gun positions. When the Americans remove all the other machine gun positions, they all move towards the enemy's line of fire where they would finish the remainders. They got to into hand to hand combat and it was bloody. By the end, there was blood either splattered or leaking in the trench. They got out of the trench and continued into the forest.

"Dewitt, you okay man?" Nathan asked as he continued moving along with the others. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I just hope we can make out of this alive. I'm getting real tired of these guys."

"I know. I expect the war to end soon before more blood sheds."

"Damn right." A soldier near them is mysteriously shot. "Damn huns! Engage!" German forces come out of hiding and began firing on the troops. American troops opened fire, killing a couple of them. More came out of the woods and began to really pick a fight.

"Damn Germans never learn."

"Shouldn't underestimate them, Nathan."

"Your point is? What, you worry that they might get involved in a possible second great war? Yeah right."

"Really? Says the man that one day we will arm a missile that is capable of annihilate a city in one blow."

"I'm still thinking it's possible. You never know."

"German on the right." The two shot more soldiers coming through the right sides of the trees. "Nice shot, Booker. For a corporal."

"Very funny."

"Alright, men. We have those bastards weaken. Now to go clear those bastards out in that camp of theirs and completely wipe them all out. Let's get a move-" The captain is interrupted. A bugle quickly sounds. It didn't belong to them. This was not going to end good. Just when they thought they would succeed, the Germans was pulling their leg. Some knew it was coming. Some didn't. Mortar rounds quickly take down about 5 men, all blown to bits except one who had a shrapnel stuck in his neck. He quickly dies like his friends. A loud voice roared through the forest. It was them. The Germans charged at them with all they had, ready to engage in a hand to hand combat while the mortar shells are still bombing the American forces.

"Boys, get out your knives and prepare your bayonets and pistols. We got ourselves a fight." The captain said sternly. Everyone pulled out their weapons, proud and without any hesitation, except for one young private between Nathan and Booker.

"You okay, kid?" Nathan asked. "No, not really. This is the first time I will be fighting someone."

"Let me guess, you spent your time much at home?"

"Yes sir. I believe you would called it a sheltered life. Don't have outside world experience."

"Don't worry about it kid. You will make it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Nathan mouthed the world forming 'no' to Booker without the private knowing and seeing it.

"Charge!" The 7th all charge straight at the Germans and began the combat. Before you knew it, they all began slaughtering each other. Many were bayoneted, stab or slash by a knife or saber, or shot by a rifle or pistol. Nathan and Booker watched each other back. A German almost slash Booker's throat, but Nathan saved him. The soldier's neck is slashed by the corporal. Nathan managed to kill a German by stabbing him with a bayonet to the head and then fires his gun.

"Good one sirs." The private said. "Kid, watch out!" The private is knocked down by a German soldier. Before the German could stab him, killing him, he armed his pistol and shot him in the head, splattering blood all over his face.

"Jesus." He said, pushing the carcass off. "You did okay. Come on." The three went in to insist in the fight, but the mortar catches them off guard. Nathan and the young private made it out of its line of fire. Booker on the other hand was being thrashed around like a rag doll. Booker attempts to run into the battle, but while doing that, a mortar shell knocks him back, completely blacking him out.

"_What is going on? Am I alive or am I dead. Am I stuck in purgatory? No, no. I can't be. No. I just passed out. Nothing to worry about. Someone will come and get me. I will not die. Elizabeth, she needs me. She needs someone there for her. I refuse to accept death as an answer. Come on, wake up, damn it. Wake the fuck up. Didn't work. Looks like I'm stuck here, force to wander my thoughts. I better hope I snap out of this soon. I also wonder now what is happening with Elizabeth. I went to sign up for the war. When she manage to find out, she lit up like a dynamite. She was really pissed. After I continue to argue with her, before you know, she cursed at me and ran back into the room. All I remember from that memory is me hearing her cry and seeing her face and eyes, all red, like someone had shattered her dreams. I want to bring her to Paris, but I just don't have the money. I made a promise that one day, we will take a trip to Paris which is right after the war, though, I'm not sure if she just wants to visit the city or live there. She didn't really fill in the details. I just hope she's safe at home and okay. What the? Is that a white light?"_

Booker awakens to see Nathan and the young private.

"So, back from the dead, corporal."

"Shut it, Nate. Come on, we need to get moving."

"The attack already ended. We're making our advances to set up another area."

"The huns lost?"

"Definitely."

"Hey, private, I never gotten your name yet. Besides, I'm don't want to call you private all the time. What's your name."

"My name is Franklin. Franklin Slate."

"Slate?"

"Yeah, my dad served at Wounded Knee. You knew him?"

"Yeah, I served with him."

"Good to know. You know, we could be friends."

"That's up to determination. What do we do now?"

"I don't know, but Nathan does."

"What do we do Nathan?"

"Easy Booker, now we have to do some recon."

"For what?"

"Turns out, scouts have reported a well hidden camp in the forest. We could send our planes there, but the only problem is, it's heavily guarded. Anti aircraft and anti tank positions are going to make it hard for our planes and tanks to go through. The three of us and the captain have to find a way to infiltrate and neutralize those positions or else we are going to be pushed back."

"Got any ideas?"

"I thought you do."

"Looks like we need some thinking to be done or else we will be taken prisoners by the Germans."

"That sounds like a great idea." The two looked to listen to Franklin. "What do you mean, private, are you outta your mind. Me and Booker are not going to be taken prisoners."

"You guys don't... Just listen up. It's gonna be great." The three soldiers came together to start a discussion of their plan. By the time they have finish up listening, the two men were a little shocked by the kid's plan. It was crazy, but it actually might work.

**Hope you enjoy the story so far. More chapters are expected to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to another chapter of my story. I think this might be the last one for a while. Also, if some of you don't get my dialogue structure, I like to describe to you how it works. For example: "Hello buddy." The man said. "Hey."**

"**How are you doing?"**

"**Great."**

"**Sounds good."**

"**Should we get going?"**

"**Sure."**

**The dialogue in my stories happen between two characters until another characters comes in. Then it happens between them. I found the he said, she said a little repetitive and I find script writing bland. My first story on this site involved script writing and I chose to abandon the story and abandon that style of writing. Hope that can clear that up for some up you.**

"_You must think me some sort of... freak. A girl who can bring dead men back to life. Whose only acquaintance is a... giant bird creature. I must seem ridiculous." Elizabeth stated. "No, you don't." Booker said, trying to make her feel at least better._

"_Yeah right. I don't believe a word from you, Mr. Dewitt."_

"_I'm not lying, Elizabeth."_

"_How do I not know that you're lying too me again like with Paris." Making him remember that made Booker felt horrible and selfish._

"_Elizabeth, I'm not lying this time. What do I have to do? Get myself killed."_

"_No, but I want the truth and only the truth."_

"_Listen, I may not understand what you're going through, but I know this. You're not a freak."_

"_I feel like it."_

"_No, Elizabeth. I would never think of that about you." This drew Elizabeth's attention a little bit. "Really, Booker? You're not just saying it."_

"_I promise. I'm not tricking you. All I see is a young, bright, pretty girl of Columbia."_

"_You think I'm pretty? I know some guys appreciate pretty girls, but most of them only love women who are seductress. I'm pretty sure no guy would want a kind of nerd like me. All they want to do is pay attention to my beauty instead of listen to me."_

"_Elizabeth, you're okay. Besides, I think a nerd like you is... cute." This made both Elizabeth and Booker blush a little._

"_Come on, Elizabeth, our stop is almost here. We get off the elevator and head to the impound so we-"_

"_Booker." Booker turns immediately to Elizabeth. "What?"_

"_Thank you." She said before hugging him. He could feel his spine tingle from her grasp. As a result, he would start giving her a hug too._

"Booker, get up." Booker opens his eyes to reveal his buddy, Nathan. "Where are we now?"

"To answer your question corporal, captured by the Germans."

"Great." The German driver yelled at them to stop talking. Luckily for Booker, he was not awake to see a long trip they had to take. The destination they were reaching was the hidden German camp. All they knew is that when they were scouting for their plan, they got knocked out and are now heading to a prison camp where they would be prisoners until who knows. Until somebody rescues them, they are stuck in a tight spot. The driver came to a stop and started talking to the soldier guarding the camp entrance in case intruders came through. Before anyone knew, they pass through. Upon one of the many sights unlike the training and many activities going on within the camp, there was one thing that shocked them. American prisoners being whipped in front of their eyes. They notice that most of them were whipped already and have endured other tortures. Things were not looking well for them. As the vehicle comes to a stop, they are pushed out and are forced to walk into cells set up by the filthy huns. One by one, each of them went in until Booker was the one left. He was pushed into the cell unlike the others who were forced to walk in. Great. Fantastic. Now Booker was going to have to waste his time in a cell for who knows how long? Until he rots? He didn't know. He didn't even know what the Germans even do first. Two things come to his mind. What is to become of his men? Would they all die? Would he be the only survivor? All he could think is that some of them will at least make it while the others fall an wither away like dust. Another thing he could think about is Elizabeth. If word got out he was killed or missing in action, it would shatter her innocent heart. He could only think what was she doing back in the states.

Elizabeth wakes up from her bed to be met with gleaming light from the sun through the window. She stretched her arms and yawned upon opening her eyes. She goes to the balcony to breathe in some morning air.

"What a great day today." She said happily. To start up the day, she decided bathe herself and at least relax in the tub for a while. After that, she got out and got dressed, putting on a blue skirt, blouse, choker, and blue tie. What she also puts on is her broach. The symbol on it was a picture of a bird. This was special to her, but it was also a curse. It was a reminder of her and Booker's adventure in the skies. Though, she had to learn to live with the guilt she felt when she witness her first killing. She tries hard to forget it, but could not wipe it away. Booker was right about living with the guilt. She attaches it to her choker. After that, there is a knock on the door.

"Coming!" She ran down the stairs to open the door. Sometime after arriving in New York, Booker got a small job working in a factory. Not the best conditions for a job, but it earned him lots of money. With the money, he and Elizabeth bought a nice apartment. Better than Booker's which is all dirty and worn out. Their apartment was nice, pictures and furniture covering the white clean walls, plants growing out in the balcony, and a nice fireplace installed in the living room. Opening the door, she is taken by surprise.

"Hello, Martha, how have you been?"

"Good, and how are you?"

"Same as you."

"Great. Wonderful."

"You want anything?"

"Sure Liz, do you have some wine?"

"Sure Booker has some." Elizabeth pulls out a glass and pours wine into it until full. She herself was not a drinker unlike Martha. Her friend grabs a sip from a glass after the pouring was finished.

"So Elizabeth, how has Mr. Dewitt been?"

"He has been fine. I have been receiving letters."

"That's fine, but you know what would also be fine."

"What?" She said, pouring in some water into her cup. "You know, when a man and a woman loves each other very much, the birds and the bees." At first, Elizabeth did not know what she meant until she came to a realization while drinking and coughed out some water, also blushing.

"Me and Booker... well... we're not really planning... you know." Elizabeth said, embarrassed. "Oh. Sorry dear. Don't need to invade on you and your fiance's privacy. It's just that me and Nathan have a child and I thought maybe you and Booker could conceive."

"As much as I want a child, Martha, Booker is usually too busy for that kind of 'thing'."

"Well, in case, maybe you should drug his alcohol or even make him drunk."

"I am not going to force him to 'mate' with me."

"Don't you mean sex." The term 'sex' made Elizabeth even more blush, almost making her cheeks all red.

"Martha, please. Please stop."

"All right, all right dear. No need to make you embarrassed and uncomfortable." Martha gulps down a half amount of the wine.

"Although, I do wish me and Booker could have a child. We're basically... virgins." This immediately takes Martha by surprise.

"Oh, dear. There's nothing to be ashamed about. Who cares if you both never had sex?"

"I know, but when we ever walk by other couples who already had conceived a child, I feel left out and feel like an outcast to them. I don't believe Booker is not ashamed about it."

"Elizabeth, honey, there is nothing wrong of never having experiences with sex first hand. Trust me, if you had sex with strangers, you would be like a whore, and believe me, a life of a prostitute is never good. You get what I'm saying?" Elizabeth simply nods her head.

"See, everything's all right. Now, other question, how has Booker not gotten laid yet?"

"Martha!" Elizabeth said, blushing with embarrassment once again. "Sorry dear, but I'm just saying, a man in his early forties who has never had sex before is not right."

"Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not. Sorry if I offend you, but you and him should really just 'do' it before it's too late."

"Look, the last thing I want to do is be pressure into 'doing it' with Booker."

"Alright Elizabeth, that's fine, but I'm just saying in my opinion. Wonder what's he doing now?"

"Yeah, I wonder what he is doing."

Booker, Nathan, and Franklin are forced to march out with German soldiers escorting them to who knows where. The trio didn't know what's gonna happen.

"What's going to happen now?" Booker asked. "Easy, this is the part where they kill us." Franklin, responding to his answer.

"Great, just great. I'm going to die in this disease infested camp along with the tank drivers and pilots. Of course, I mean the ones who aren't captured. I'm talking about the ones who are attacking." Nathan stated. The three are walked to three wooden posts sticking out. On the posts were blood. This was not going to end good.

"Well, nice knowing you Booker."

"You too Nathan."

"Wait for it." Franklin said. "Wait for what, it's over. Accept fate like me and Booker."

"I said wait for it, Nate."

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me, okay."

"Fine, but I don't like this." A German execution squad comes and line up, armed with their rifles for firing. The commander was the one handling the execution.

"Ready..." The soldiers readies their rifle. "Aim..." The squad then aims down on their sights. Booker and Nathan closed their eyes, ready to die except for Franklin.

"Fire!" Bullets are let out, but Booker and Nathan are surprised they didn't get killed when they realized it. Upon opening their eyes, they were surprised on what they see. Bodies of dead Germans lied on the ground. Exploring with their eyes, the found out that the German soldiers were being attacked by their fellow men, Americans disguised as the Germans.

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan asked. "No time, we have Germans to kill." Franklin stated. The trio went in and found their equipment and weapons. They go out into battle like heroes of Sparta. They killed every German in sight and burn down important German equipment like ammo. The battle raged on for the rest of the night until there was fire and smoke came out of the forest. It didn't take long until they destroyed the anti aircraft and anti tank positions. By the time it reached dawn, many German soldiers are found lying dead or wounded. Many others were executed. The trio regrouped to discuss what has happened.

"Okay Franklin, time to start explaining." Booker asked. "Okay, while you and Nathan got drunk, sometime later, we knocked you out to give it more feeling."

"Ridiculous."

"Don't judge me. Anyway, we found leftover German uniforms, equipment, and leftover armored cars. Too bad we had to find more due to the space. Anyway, once we infiltrated the base, you became the prisoners while we waited out until night where we would attack upon the first troops arriving to be executed."

"You know, that plan is very suicidal and thought out. How did you do that?"

"I study tactics and strategy from books."

"You know, you remind me of my wife."

"Really? How?"

"She got most of her knowledge from books."

"Let me guess, she mostly had a sheltered life?"

"You guessed it."

"What does this wife of yours look like?"

"I have a photo, but I'm keeping it safe."

"That's too bad, Booker. Because I have my own copy of your wife's photo." Nathan said, then pulling out a picture of her.

"Wow, she looks pretty doesn't she?" Franklin said, awestruck by her appearance. "Shut up."

"Hey guys! Come over here! We got a nice photo!" Franklin calling out a couple of soldiers to come. It worked. Franklin tells them that the photo is a picture of Booker's wife. The men who came jeered in union.

"Damn, she's a real cutie." One of the men said. "Booker, you don't deserve that." Another one said, laughing. To avoid suffering more embarrassment, Booker decides to go take a walk in the forest, leaving the men to continue looking at his wife's picture like perverts. Now come to think of it, Booker remember the times someone had look at Elizabeth and wanted to 'do' her. Of course, Booker was not going to let that happen so throughout their time in New York, he had protected her. Now he wonders if she can't take care of herself now. She probably could, but sometimes, he wish he could be there with her. To protect her and see her. Her beautiful face, dark brown hair, and those beautiful baby eyes. He really hope that one day that he would come home to see her in good conditions and live out their days happy forever.

"_Man, would that be grand."_ Booker thought in his mind. _"It would be. It would be. Don't worry, Elizabeth. I'm coming home soon."_

**That is about it for chapter 2. Hope you are liking this so far. My other story Wipe Away The Blood is going to be updated this weekend, I hope. Wish me luck. Also, poor Booker, having to watch the men go gung ho on Elizabeth.**


End file.
